The present invention relates to a valve arrangement for a pressurizable vessel and, more particularly, to such an arrangement in which a valve-actuating assembly is removably mountable with respect to the vessel.
Pressurizable vessels are known in which a structure for communicating the interior of the vessel with the exterior thereof is located at the filler opening of the vessel. Such structures are generally used for either filling and/or emptying the pressurizable vessels.
When it is desired to store such vessels in a storage area of given size, these prior-art vessels have the disadvantage that a relatively large portion of the storage area is unavoidably occupied by the filling and/or emptying structures provided for each vessel. Since these structures are fixedly mounted on the vessels, it will be appreciated that, when many such vessels are to be stored, the available storage space is greatly reduced.